


Skywalker Family Camping Trip

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cousin Ben Week, Cousins, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grumpy Ben, Hiking, Marijuana, Masturbation, More Masturbation, More Masturbation??, Oblivious Skywalkers, Sleeping Together, Stuck In That Damned Bathroom, Sweet Rey, THE SECKS HAS ARRIVED, Wet Breasts, canoeing, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Leia drags her family into the wilderness for some much-needed family bonding.Some of them get closer than intended.





	1. Air Mattress Catastophe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the canceled Cousin Ben Week. I'm posting it anyway. No one is forcing you to read it if you don't want to. More tags will be added as necessary. This is the closest thing I'll ever get to slow burn, a story without sex in the first chapter lol.

Ben stumbled on a root in the path, barely keeping his feet under himself even as the camping gear he was carrying went flying in all directions. He grumbled, his face coloring with embarrassment as he bent to pick the gear back up.

Ben hated camping. The only one who hated camping more than Ben was Leia. So he honestly had no idea why she was forcing all of them on this family trip out to the wilderness.

“Do you want me to help you carry any of that?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Rey's voice sounded from behind. He didn't even hear her walk up! She was carrying all of her things in a tidy backpack. Of course, she was. Rey was the perfect Skywalker, always happy, always ready, always smiling.

“I've got it,” he bit out. He didn't _mean_ to sound like a douche. She just.. brought it out of him.

It was easier to blame her for his attitude problems than it was to admit what was really wrong, anyway.

She sighed and shook her head. “Whatever. I was just trying to be helpful.” She strode on ahead, toward the campsite that had been circled on the map for them by the park ranger.

“I've _got_ it,” he grumbled again, hitching the sleepingbag higher in his arms in order to make everything else easier to carry.

Has he mentioned how much he hates camping?

He blew his hair out of his face, wishing he'd tied it up before he left the truck at the parking center. He was hot and there were bugs and it was just gross out here. He wasn't built for the out-of-doors. And his mother _knew_ this. Why was she forcing this family trip?

It didn't take them long before they got to the camping spot. And, thank everything that was fucking holy, it wasn't filled with a bunch of tents. It was a clearing with three cabins. He could have _kissed_ his mother. If he had to camp, at least he would be doing it under a real roof.

He walked over to where his father was lounging in front of one of the cabins. The old man looked cozy. Ben was always a bit envious of how easily these sorts of pursuits came to his father.

He dumped his stuff on the porch next to his father. “Where do I put this shit?”

His father eyed first the gear on the ground and then his son. He sighed, obviously taking umbrage with the way Ben was treating his things, but Ben chose to ignore it.

“You and Rey are sharing the cabin on the far left,” he grumbled, pointing.

Ben frowned, panicking internally. “Me and Rey? Can't she stay with Uncle Luke?”

Han shrugged, his hands folding over his middle as he leaned back in the Adirondack chair. “Can't. Says he needs the quiet to work on his book.”

Ben groaned. “Then can't I stay with you two?”

Han shook his head. “Only one room in our cabin.”

Ben huffed. “Fine. Whatever.”

He grabbed up his things quickly and hauled them over to the cabin farthest away. He barely finagled opening the door with his arms full before dumping his shit again once he got into the main room of the cabin.

He walked in fully, taking a look around the room.

The _only_ room in the cabin, apparently.

No. Nope, this was not happening.

He rushed back out of the small wooden building, almost running into Rey on the way. He didn't even bother to apologize as he made his way back to his parent's cabin.

He stood in front of his father once more, his hands clenched at his sides. His father raised an eyebrow and Ben gulped.

“It's a single.”

Han just blinked. “Huh. Maybe I sent you to the wrong one. Check with Luke.”

Ben hurried over to the middle cabin and knocked on the door. Luke answered all smiles for his nephew. “Hey, kiddo. Having fun yet?”

Ben shook his head. “I think they switched our cabins.”

Luke frowned, shaking his head. “Don't think so?”

“Is this one a double?”

Luke shook his head. “Sorry, kid. It's a single.”

“ _Fuck_!”

“What's wrong?”

“They're all singles! How did no one realize this?”

“Sorry, you're mom's the one who made the reservations.”

Ben turned and stormed back to his parent's cabin one last time.

“They're all singles. Where's Mom?”

Han sighed and got off his chair with a grunt. “She's taking a nap. What's the problem?”

“It's a _single cabin_ ,” he said slowly.

“So what?”

“So what?! Where am I supposed to _sleep_?”

Han shook his head. “In the cabin?”

“I'm supposed to share a bed with Rey?”

Han rolled his eyes. “Don't be so dramatic, Ben.”

He glowered at his father, pursing his lips.

“Just calm down. I think your mom brought an airbed, just in case.”

_Just in case_ Ben's ass. Mom brought an air mattress for when Han inevitability pissed her off and she didn't want to sleep next to him.

“ _Fine_. Where is it?”

“It's inside. I'll bring it over to you,” he grumbled, shooing Ben off.

Ben turned and looked at his cabin. His and _Rey's_ cabin. How was he so cursed? He trudged toward it slowly, thinking back to the day Uncle Luke had brought Rey's scrawny behind home with him. She'd been a gangly teen and he'd been too wrapped up in his own angst to care. He joined the military not long after Luke adopted her. He didn't visit for years, too angry and unhappy with his home life to even think about getting to know his new cousin.

And when he'd come home? She wasn't that little girl anymore. She wasn't in braces with bandaids on her knees. She was a grown woman. The most beautiful woman he'd ever met if he were honest with himself. A woman that he would be hard pressed not to pursue if it were under any other circumstances. If she weren't his Uncle's fucking _daughter_.

And what kind of sick fuck was he, thinking about his little cousin like that? He shook his head, walking into the one-room cabin once more. Trying to shake these inappropriate thoughts from his mind before he had to face her. Obviously, the military had fucked with his mind in more ways than one.

How the _hell_ was he supposed to sleep in the same room as her? He sighed, watching her arrange her things in the bathroom. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen her in. He tried to ignore her tan legs.

He cleared his throat. “So, uh, Dad's bringing over an air mattress,” he mumbled, reaching up to push his sweaty hair from his face.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Didn't know this was a single, apparently.”

She shrugged, digging through her bag without looking at him. “Not like it really matters?”

He huffed and looked over to the side, crossing his arms over his chest. _Of course_ , it didn't matter to her. She wasn't the one eaten up by illicit lust.

“Yeah,” he muttered noncommittally. He walked over to his things and started to try to make some sort of sense out of the jumble of gear strewn across the entranceway. Anything to get his mind off how high up her thighs the denim was riding.

He _definitely_ wasn't thinking about anything riding anything else, now. Nope. Or blushing. Or embarrassingly aroused at just the thought of those legs wrapped around him.

He squealed like a girl and jumped – again – when she touched his arm. He whipped around at her. “What?!”

She stifled a smile. “Sorry. I called, but you didn't answer. Did you bring toothpaste? I think I forgot mine.”

He gulped, looking down at her. “Uh. Yeah. Yeah,” he nodded too quickly. He bent down to his overnight bag and rooted around until he pulled out his toiletry bag, handing it to her. “It's all in there.”

She gave him the smile that melted his knees. “Thanks, Ben!”

She skipped back off to the bathroom, his toiletry bag in hand, and he just stood there, watching her. Dumbfounded.

He was still standing there when his father finally came in with the mattress.

“Sorry about that, Benny-boy. Took me a bit to find it.”

He glowered at his father. He _hated_ that nickname. And the old man knew it.

His father dropped the haphazardly folded rubber onto the floor, slapped him on the shoulder, and headed back out again.

Ben sighed, staring down at the mattress. This vacation was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

 By the time he finally had the manual-pump mattress blown up, the sun had set and the rest of the family were sitting around the bonfire in folding chairs happily eating hotdogs. He grumbled, throwing his sweaty body into a chair after dragging it as far from the heat as possible without sitting in the woods.

“Good to finally see you, sweetheart,” his mother said, smiling at him.

He crossed his arms, glaring at the woman. “I can't believe you didn't make sure there was a double cabin before making the reservations.”

She rolled her eyes, drinking from the wine cooler in her hand. “Oh, Ben. Can't you just enjoy yourself?”

He rolled his own eyes. “Says a woman with an actual bed to sleep in tonight.”

Han snorted. “It'll be fine.”

Ben huffed but chose to drop it. He wasn't going to get anywhere with the two of them, anyway.

Ben set about making himself some dinner. Just as he started to take a rather graceless bite, Rey scooted her chair over to him.

“Did you get the mattress all set?”

He nodded, mouth full of pork and bun and mustard.

“I can take the mattress if you want. It's not a big deal.”

He gulped thickly, taking a deep drag from his beer to wash the hot dog down. “It's fine.” He cleared his throat, jiggling his knee causing the paper plate to scrape loudly.

“If you're sure? I don't mind at all. I've slept in way worse places.” She said that nonchalantly with a shrug. Like her traumatic past wasn't a big deal.

He looked her right in the eye. “I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor, Rey.”

She blinked at him. “But you'll do that to yourself?”

He decided that it was a great time to shove more food in his mouth before he said something stupid. He just shrugged at her, turning back to stare at the fire. He'd slept on worse, also.

Thankfully, she simply dropped it, sighing as she turned to the fire also. They sat there in companionable silence for several long minutes while their parents made plans and told jokes and bawdy stories. It had been a while since they had all been in one place, together as a family.

And here he was, having sick designs on the pure beam of sunlight sitting next to him. The one that was his Uncle's goddamned daughter.

He had a feeling that was going to turn into a mantra for the next week that they were all stuck out in the woods with each other.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night with his ass flat on the floor. He groaned and winced as he sat up, his back killing him. He looked down at the shitty air mattress in groggy confusion.

It must have a leak. It was almost flat. He groaned again and laid back down on the piece of shit. Of _course_. This was his shitty life. He closed his eyes, wrapping up tighter in the sleeping bag to try and ward off the night's sudden chill. This week was going to be fucking hell.

 


	2. Morning Wood

He didn't sleep much that night. Just tossed and turned on the hard, cold floor of the cabin. This was fucking _torture_.

He got up the next morning, grumpy and tired. And looking quite the worse for wear. His mother cooed at him as she handed him a cup of coffee when he wandered to their communal eating area in his parent's cabin.

“Oh, sweetheart. You look awful. Was the airbed _that_ bad?”

He just grimaced, swallowing a mouthful of hot coffee. “Had a hole in it. Basically slept on the floor.”

She tutted, running a hand through his hair affectionately. “Poor thing. I'll have your dad look at it when he gets around. I'm sure we can fix it.”

Ben just grunted and set his sights to finishing his liquid breakfast. He wasn't a morning person on the _best_ day. The family was lucky he wasn't murdering them at this point.

As he was finishing up and contemplating toast, Rey waltzed in. Wearing a tight little camisole and shorts set that should be fucking _illegal_. He gulped, immediately sitting back down. Praying that the table would hide his appreciation of her outfit. That his fucking _mother_ wouldn't walk over and see. He felt like a fucking fifteen-year-old.

He looked down at his coffee cup, twirling it in his hands and resolutely _not_ watching his scantily-clad cousin bouncing around the kitchen with all the energy only a young woman can have this early in the morning.

_She's your cousin. She's Uncle Luke's daughter. She's **not** for you to ogle._

She bebopped around the room, fixing her breakfast and humming to herself. She sat across from him, coffee and juice and toast and cereal in tow. She smiled up at him, then frowned. “Christ, Ben. You look like shit.”

He snorted, sipping his coffee. “Yeah. Thanks”

Leia wandered over, refilling his cup. Bless the woman. “The mattress had a leak, apparently.”

Rey sighed. “Ben! I told you to let me sleep on it instead.”

He scoffed. “So you could have a shitty time sleeping? Yeah, not gonna happen.”

She sighed. “I don't weigh nearly as much as you. It wouldn't have been so bad if I'd slept on it, besides, I've slept-”

“On worse. Yeah, yeah. You said before.” He shrugged, stirring sugar into his coffee. “So've I. It's not a big deal, Rey.”

She looked like she was going to argue. But, thankfully, she just shook her head and started to eat her breakfast.

By the time he finished his second cup of coffee, he was feeling much better.. And his raging libido had subsided a bit. Well, at least enough for him to stand up in mixed company. He got up, set his cup near the sink, and made his way back to the cabin to get ready for the day. The parents had planned a lovely day of hiking that Ben was just _thrilled_ to get started.

He cleaned up, changed into outdoor-appropriate clothing, and then sat down on a folding chair by the banked fire with a book to wait for the rest of his family to get their shit together so they could get this outdoors stuff over with. He slapped at a bug on the side of his neck and grimaced.

He _hated_ camping.

* * *

The hike had been worse than he'd expected. It was so hot in the woods here, just sweltering. And no wind through to trees to blow away the uncomfortable sweat that gathered on his brow and upper lip.

His parents and Uncle Luke stayed behind at a slow pace while Rey dragged him along at a clip. She was so excited to see everything, Had to stop and show him every single piece of greenery she found even remotely interesting. She was just so disgustingly _chipper_. He couldn't take all of this, not on the negligible amount of sleep he'd gotten the night before.

And all of that didn't even compare to having to watch her pert, round ass while she climbed uphill ahead of him. Or when she circled back and bounced around him happily, causing her breasts to jiggle under her tank top. This trip was killing him by slow degrees.

He groaned, looking up at the never-ending uphill struggle ahead. “How much father? We've been hiking for _hours_.”

She rolled her eyes, bumping into him with her shoulder. “Not too much farther. C'mon, you big baby. It'll all be worth it when we get to the top, you'll see!”

He grumbled, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulders. “I doubt it.”

“You are such a spoilsport!” she laughed. “C'mon. The faster you go, the sooner it'll be over.”

He grunted. “This is the highest speed we're going to be getting, Rey.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Then she was behind him. How did he know she was behind him? Because her tiny fucking hands were on his butt.

“What the _fuck_ , Rey?” He tried to turn around, but she circled with him, keeping right where she was.

“I'm helping!”

Then she started pushing on him, bent over behind him with her hands on his butt. Pushing him. With her hands on his _ass_.

“I can walk on my own!” He refused to look at her now, his face a flaming red.

“Not fast enough!”

He tried to dig his heels in to stop their forward movement and she pinched him. She fucking _pinched_ his _ass_.

“Hey!”

“Giddyup, hoss!”

“I'm not a horse!”

“You're as big as one!”

They devolved into laughing and chasing each other after that. He ended up lifting her and hoisting her over his shoulder, her face dangling over his back with her little fists playfully pounding against his shoulder-blades. He laughed loudly as he started trotting around the trail.

“I thought you said you weren't a horse!”

“Neigh, motherfucker!”

She kicked her feet and he slapped her butt without even thinking about it. Just as his parents and her father crested the hill and came within sight of he and Rey.

_Fuck_. What was wrong with him?

He almost dropped her with the speed he used to get her back to the ground. She stumbled a bit once she got to her feet and he quickly stepped several feet away once he was sure she wasn't going to fall. He turned back and glowered down at the ground.

“Let's just get to the top so we can get this hike over with.”

He heard some murmuring as he stalked away from them, but tried to ignore it. And the raging embarrassment and arousal coursing through his body.

* * *

 

When they got back to the cabins after the hike, Ben quickly made himself scarce. He needed to shower, he was gross with sweat and dirt. And he needed to stop thinking so much.

When he got out of the very cold shower he forced on himself, his father was in the cabin staring down at the mattress. He had his hands on his hips and was shaking his head. Ben walked over, pulling some sweatpants out of his bag.

“Sorry, Ben. I don't think I can fix this old thing,” his father muttered, kicking the rubber.

“What do you mean? Why not?” He was panicking. What was he supposed to do if the mattress was out of the question? He could sleep just straight on the floor, he supposed, but that would be even worse than the mattress had been.

His father shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “It's got at least four pin-holes in it. I didn't bring enough patches for that. It seemed fine the last time we used it.”

“Fuck.”

“Maybe we could hang your sleeping bag between a couple of trees like a hammock!” His father's hopeful look was downright disturbing.

“Yeah, no. I don't think that'd work.”

“Well, I don't know what to tell you, Benny-boy.” He gave his son a slap on the shoulder and Ben grunted. He hated it when his father did that.

“Maybe you and Rey could take turns in the bed?”

His mind went somewhere awful with that and he flushed before shaking his head. “I'll figure something out,” he murmured.

He just stared at the bed long after his father left, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

He hated camping so much.

* * *

“No. Absolutely not.”

She wasn't taking the news of him sleeping on the floor very well.

“Rey, it's not really up to you.”

“Yes, it is. It's not fair, Ben. You slept on the floor last night and you were a real shit the next morning. I'm not going to let you do that again.”

Ben sighed, shaking his head at his stubborn cousin. “There's not really another option, Rey.”

“Yes, there is! It's a queen bed, it's big enough, we'll just share it.”

“Rey, that is _not_ an option.”

“Why not? What's wrong with sleeping in the bed with me?”

He gulped, looking over to the side. He couldn't very well tell her what was wrong with the idea. Not if he wanted to still be alive tomorrow. Because Uncle Luke would fucking _kill_ him if he knew about Ben's thoughts.

“Exactly. Nothing. So, just shut up and get into the fucking bed, Ben.”

This was a nightmare. He desperately tried to think of something to say that was reasonable. That wasn't _I can't sleep next to you because I imagine doing more than sleeping with you in that bed_.

“It's non-negotiable, Ben. I'm not going to sleep until you do.” Her stubborn arms were crossed over her chest and she just looked so beautiful when she was perturbed.

“Fine,” he growled, snatching his pillow off the floor and throwing it on the bed. He crawled in, pushing himself as close to the wall as physically possible, turning his back to her and pulling the blankets around his shoulders tightly.

“Good,” she murmured, slipping into the other side of the bed a lot less dramatically. “Night, Ben.” She turned off the light.

He laid there for a while, cursing himself. Cursing his luck. He doubted he'd get any sleep this night.

* * *

He woke up snuggled next to a soft, warm body. His face pressed against the back of a slim neck, hair tickling his nose. He tightened the arm around her groggily and hummed. He breathed in her scent and smiled, pressing his nose deeper against her skin. She smelled fucking _fantastic_.

The arm around her glided up a warm belly under her camisole. She was blessedly braless and her small breast fit well in his hand. His palm brushed against her nipple and it peaked. She murmured softly, rubbing her butt against his very awake cock. He sighed, squeezing the soft flesh.

And then he fully woke up.

What the _fuck_ was he doing?

He froze. She rocked against his dick again and made a soft sound in the back of her throat.

Maybe she was still asleep. Holy fucking God, please let her still be asleep.

He very slowly pulled his hand from her shirt and then tried to gently pull himself from around her pliant body.

It took forever, but he was able to pull himself off of the bed without disturbing her too much. She frowned in her sleep and whined, curling in on herself tighter when she was alone on the bed. He hurried out of the room to the bathroom, closing the door as softly as possible.

He bent over the sink, holding it so tightly his knuckles whitened.

What the _fuck_ , Ben. What the _fuck is wrong with you_. She's your _cousin_. She's Luke's daughter.

But no amount of self-flagellation would beat down the raging erection in his pants.

With a groan, he quickly stripped and sat on the toilet and took his cock in his hand. This wasn't about anything other than trying to get rid of a nuisance. Even if he was thinking about how soft her tit was in his hand. How her ass felt against his cock as she writhed against him in her sleep.

He imagined what could have happened if he hadn't stopped himself. Of kissing her neck. Of trailing the hand on her breast down to her little shorts and rubbing her through the cotton. Of the soft little mewls she'd make as he played with her sweet cunt. Of how wet she'd be for him, how ready. Of the hot, wet stretch of her as he slid his fingers into her tight little pussy.

He groaned, his hand slapping against himself as he thought about her. About how she'd smell. How she'd taste. How she'd feel wrapped around his cock.

He gasped as he came suddenly, the hot, sticky mess dribbling down his hands and splattering against his belly.

He looked down at the mess he'd made of himself. And all he could think about is what she would look like licking his cum off.

He was a fucking deviant.

 


	3. Shower Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to put this out on Tuesday, but Tuesday and Wednesday are my days off, and I always seem to find myself distracted too easily. I'm going to try to play catch up when I can. I was trying to post something every day for this week. We'll see how far I can get with that ._.

He felt like shit after his slap-session. Eaten up with shame and guilt. He hurried through a cold shower, wanting to punish himself for his wayward thoughts. He threw his sleep pants back on and headed out to the main room of the cabin once more, rubbing his wet hair with his towel.

“Morning!” Her voice was so chipper. He turned bright red, letting the towel fall over his face. He just grunted at her in response, heading over to his bags to search for clothing.

“Did you sleep better?”

He cleared his throat, not turning to her as he started to pull out a teeshirt and fresh underwear. “Yeah.”

“You still sound like Super Grump to me.”

“Just not really a morning person,” he grumbled, throwing his jeans over his shoulder and turning back to the bathroom to put his clothes on.

She snorted behind him. “Well, whatever, Not-a-morning-person. I'll see you at breakfast.”

He heard her moving around in the cabin as he took his time getting dressed. How was he ever supposed to look her in the eye again? Inappropriate thoughts about someone are one thing. Actively masturbating to the thought of them was a step too far.

He made his way out to his parent's cabin for breakfast, hoping against hope that no one would be there, that he wouldn't have to look at any of his family this morning.

Thankfully, he didn't have to face  _all_  of his family at least. Rey was busy shoving cereal in her mouth like it was going out of style and Uncle Luke was nursing a cup of hot tea.

“You look nominally better this morning. Sleep better last night?”

Ben grunted what could be an ascent at his uncle while he fixed himself a cup of coffee.  He walked over to the table, taking a big sip of coffee as he sat.

“He slept with me.”

He almost choked on his coffee. It was all he could do not to spit it out across the breakfast table. She'd said it so matter-of-factly like it didn't matter. Like there wasn't an awful innuendo in the middle of those words.

His uncle just nodded sagely, nibbling some toast. “Anything is better than the floor.”

Ben swallowed and cleared his throat. He needed to change the subject immediately.

“Where's mom and dad?”

Luke looked up at him and shrugged. “Went to go rent some canoes.”

Ben groaned. “Canoes?” That was exactly what he  _didn't_  want to do today.

Luke shrugged, sipping his tea. “That's what your mom told me.”

Ben sat rather petulantly at the table, stewing in his utter dislike for all things outdoors.

Rey was stirring the remnants of milk and soggy cereal in her bowl, looking uncharacteristically pensive.

“Dad? How did you know mom was the one?”

Ben had heard this story a million times. About how his uncle had met his aunt. His uncle had been a chaplain in the Army, Mara had been defecting from East Germany before the wall had fallen. They didn't get along well at first, but Luke had a way of charming the pants off just about everyone he ever met. Which obviously included the woman that would become his wife.

“Actually, I didn't. Not for a very long time, at least. Your mom was actually not my first love,” he sighed softly, looking off into the distance like he could see the past.

Rey frowned. “She wasn't?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. The first girl I ever loved was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. And she needed my help. I was going to be her knight in shining armor, I was going to save her and protect her for the rest of my life. I just knew it. Didn't really happen that way,” he shook his head, laughing. “She didn't need us saving her at all, actually. And then she fell in love with my best friend.” He sighed, looking down at his mug. “So, when I met your mother, I was really jaded about the whole concept of love. I didn't want to let anyone else in, I didn't want to be hurt like that again. It took her a lot of convincing for me to even admit I  _liked_  her.”

Ben stared at his uncle. He hadn't heard this story before. And he'd heard them all. His parents and Uncle Luke had so many adventures before Ben was born, and he'd heard about all of them as they were rehashed and laughed about. As far as Ben knew, his dad was Luke's best friend. Who had Luke been in love with that Han had taken from him? As far as he knew, his parents had been in love with each other since the moment they met. Maybe it was a friend before he met Han?

“Are you struggling with feelings for someone, sweetheart?”

Rey shrugged, not looking up from her breakfast. “Just a question.”

Uncle Luke chuckled and shook his head. “Well. Let me give you one piece of advice I wish someone had given me when I was your age. Just make sure you know  _exactly_  who his parents are before you fall in love?”

That was the  _weirdest_  advice Ben had ever heard come out of his usually-sage uncle. He stared at the older man as Luke stared off into the distance almost wistfully.

Whatever. This family was so fucking weird.

* * *

 

The canoeing was somehow worse than the hike. He didn't even think that was possible.

His mom had rented two canoes. One ended up having their parents in it and the other was relegated to Ben and Rey. That's just what he needed now, to be stuck in a canoe with the object of his illicit obsession.

The lake they were camped near was huge. Big enough to almost get lost in, honestly. And, of course, because this was how his luck worked, his parents and Uncle Luke drifted off to the entirely opposite direction of him and Rey.

He looked over his shoulder, trying to keep an eye on the land and their parents.

“I think we should go back. We're getting pretty far out.”

“Why?” She gave him a confused look, continuing to paddle even as he tried to steer them back to land. “No, c'mon, Ben. It'll be fun!”

He nibbled his lip in indecision. “What if something happens to their canoe?” It was a lame excuse, but it was the best one he could come up with on the spot.

She shrugged, fighting him with her paddle in the water. “They'll be fine. They have life jackets on. I'm sure they've canoed before.”

He grumbled, not letting her take the lead. “It's not safe to be out here alone.”

She gave him a soft smile. “I'm not alone. I have you, Ben.”

But that was  _not_  helping. She  _definitely_  didn't need to be alone with  _him_. He was not trustworthy. He'd proven that in the middle of the night.

“Look. It's fine. We can go back and check on them. If you want to go back out again, I'm sure Luke will take you on the lake.” He started paddling harder for the beach.

“I don't  _want_  to come back later with Dad, I want to enjoy myself  _now_.” She was so strong, fighting easily against the current he was trying to lead them toward.

They fought against each other like that for several moments, his paddle dipping and splashing through the water. Neither noticed as the canoe started to rock, shaking under the onslaught. Until the little boat flipped over, sending the both of them sputtering into the water.

He came back to the surface, blowing water out of his face while he whipped his hair back. Rey was in a similar state, though she apparently found it a lot more hilarious to be in the cold water than he did as she was laughing.

He heaved a heavy sigh. “Help me flip this thing back,” he grumbled, taking a firm hold of the lacquered wood as he tried to maneuver it back to its upright position. Rey stretched to help beside him, splashing down in the water once more when it was right-side up.

Without even thinking, he placed his hands around her waist and lifted her into the canoe. Her bosom was directly in his line of sight, And, normally, that wouldn't be a problem. He would just look away and try not to objectify his cousin. But, today was the day where God needed to prove how much he hated Ben Solo. So, the once pale-pink shirt that Rey was wearing was now all but sheer. The life vest she was wearing pushed her breasts together to give him the best possible view of her cleavage. And she wasn't wearing a bra. Because that's how much God hated Ben Solo, enough to make him face her pert nipples. Their color was only accentuated by the pink of her shirt, showing her tits off to perfection. And as he stared, the nipples became hard little peaks, straining against the cotton. He was transfixed at the sight, his hands – still on her waist – tightened unconsciously. He didn't think to let go until he heard her gasp. He looked up to her face and her cheeks were deliciously pink.

He let go of her like she was on fire and cleared his throat. Well.  _Now_  he couldn't get out of the water without showing her exactly what he had just been thinking.

“You can, uh, stay out longer if you want. I'm... gonna go back to shore,” he stammered, turning to swim back to the beach. He needed to get away before he did something  _stupid_. Stupider than openly staring at her tits, anyway.

She called after him as he swam away, but he ignored her. For the sake of his fucking  _sanity_.

He needed to find himself a bathroom. Quickly.

* * *

 

As he made his way in their cabin, he started to impatiently peel off his wet, dirty clothing. Flinging them away as he went, not even caring where they landed. He needed to get naked. He needed to take care of his fucking  _dick_. And then he needed to take a damned shower.

Maybe, if he scrubbed hard enough, he could wash away the dirt of his intentions.

He had himself in hand almost before he had the door to the bathroom closed. He groaned, stroking himself. What was this girl  _doing_  to him?

He thought about her, soaking wet, innocent. Breasts on display just for him. He grunted as his hand worked faster, standing over the toilet with one hand leaning against the wall behind it. But he didn't see the toilet when he looked down. He saw  _her_  on her knees for him. The same look of coquettish innocence on her face as she took his cock into her mouth. He moaned at the thought, imagining her mouth straining around his width.

“ _Shit_.”

He indulged in the fantasy. The sight of her as she fucked him with her mouth. They way she would feel, hot and wet and greedy. His fantasy of her was just fucking  _naughty_. She sucked him eagerly and reached into her own wet bottoms to rub herself as she brought him to the brink.

His breath hitched, getting even more turned on by the thought of her being aroused by pleasuring him. His good, sweet little cousin, just  _debased_  on the floor in front of him.

He was fucking wicked. He knew it. But he couldn't help himself.

“Fuck,” he groaned. Almost there.

He closed his eyes, pumping himself harder, losing himself in the fantasy.

She would suck him so good, taking as much as she could in her eager little mouth. He gasped at the image, the thought. At the last minute, he would pull from her mouth to paint her lips and face with his cum.

He moaned, hips twitching, fist pumping at lightspeed. He came at the thought of covering her pretty little face in it. His hand and the toilet splattered with the spend.

He didn't notice the bathroom door opening, too busy cursing through his orgasm. Didn't notice the object of his fantasy standing in the doorway.

He did hear her, though. Because God  _still_  hated him.

“Hey, Ben do you..  _fuck_..”

He whipped his head around quickly. “Rey?!” Her face was a mask of surprise, one hand to her wide-open mouth – the mouth he had just been imagining around his cock. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were on his  _dick_.

Then he threw himself into the open stall of the bathtub, stubbing his foot on the lip of the shower and tangling in the curtain in his haste to not be in front of her, naked, still-hard cock in hand. It was fucking  _obvious_  what he had been doing. And she'd seen it.

“Sorry! Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! I thought you were done!”

She slammed the door and Ben let himself fall to the floor of the small shower.

He buried his face in his clean hand.

What the  _fuck_  was he going to do now?

Dying of embarrassment in the bathroom seemed like a keen option.


	4. Skinny Dipping With A Side of Snogging

Ben didn't sleep in the cabin that night. In fact, he spent the rest of the day avoiding any contact with Rey at all.

When he knew she was out for dinner, he grabbed his sleeping bag and camped out on his parent's porch. He didn't even bother to go to the campfire to get himself some dinner. He couldn't see them. He couldn't see _her_. Not after the bathroom incident.

He watched his family while they ate. While they laughed and joked and went on without him. The shame he was feeling from his fantasy wank session only made him feel more apart from them, more alone.

When they began to pack it in for the night, Ben made himself scarce once more, waiting till everyone had gone to their own cabins. Though, honestly, the only one he was really watching was Rey. Once she was inside, he made his way over to the chairs around the dying campfire. He sat himself down, wrapped in his sleeping bag, and stared into the embers.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he fell asleep awkwardly in the chair. He woke up with a start to the sound of some bird in the trees above him making a god-awful racket. He groaned, sitting up from the slumped down position he'd fallen into while asleep. Sleeping outside had been the worst idea he'd ever had.

He shuffled along over to his parent's cabin. Maybe everyone else would still be asleep. It was still early yet.

He padded his way into a kitchen that was blissfully empty. He could hear his father's snores in the bedroom on the other side of the cabin. Thank God for small favors. He made his way to the coffee maker, fixing himself a fresh pot.

He puttered around the kitchen while he waited for the coffee to finish, cleaning up the few dishes left over from dinner last night and pulling out a pan to fry up some bacon. Bacon sounded lovely this morning, especially after missing dinner last night.

He was happily drinking his coffee, frying bacon and working on eggs and toast when his world fell once more.

“Ohh, something smells good in here!”

_Of course_ , his luck couldn't last for long. His cousin skipped into the kitchen and Ben did a pitiful job of trying to keep his back to the rambunctious woman. She had _way_ too much energy for having just woken up.

He had a fleeting thought about giving up on breakfast and running, but his stomach demanded attention. And the bacon _did_ smell wonderful. He grunted, hoping his 'not a morning person' routine would discourage her from interacting with him.

“Morning, Ben. I didn't hear you come in last night. Or leave this morning.”

He sighed. “Fell asleep by the fire.”

She was silent while he flipped his eggs. He didn't dare turn toward her. He couldn't look her in the eye. Probably ever.

She sighed after a moment. “I thought we talked about this, Ben.”

He shrugged. “I just needed to be alone.”

He needed to get out of this conversation. He needed to get out of this kitchen. He threw the eggs and bacon on the toast and made himself a walking breakfast. He kept his head down as he passed her, walking right out of the cabin without even acknowledging her.

“Ben! Wait!”

He did, in fact, not wait. He made himself scarce as quickly as he possibly could.

* * *

 He did a much better job of avoiding everyone after that. Admittedly, it meant sitting alone in the woods for a significant portion of the time. But really, he'd meant to read as much as possible on this trip, anyway. So, this gave him a great opportunity for that.

That excuse rang hollow even to his own ears.

He was so pathetic. Couldn't keep his shit in his pants for 24 hours. It was his own fault for getting caught like that. He just wished that lightning could strike him now so he might be able to stop _thinking_ about it.

Thinking about how the look of blushing surprise on her face was so close to the look he'd imagined her making when he came on her pretty little lips.

_Fuck_ , stop _thinking_ about it, Ben!

But not thinking about it was apparently not an option. Because now that his brain had made that leap, that's where it was going to continue.

Like, thinking about what might have happened if he hadn't run away. Would she be curious? Would she walk toward him, take his hand in hers, and bring his fingers up to her lips? Would she lick the cooling cum on his hand? Would she suck his fingers into her mouth as deep as they would go? Would she close her eyes and savor the flavor? Would she drop down before him and help lick him clean?

These thoughts were getting him exactly nowhere.

Well, they were getting him _somewhere_. Just not anywhere _good_.

What the hell was wrong with him? Hadn't he learned his lesson yet?

It was starting to get dark, so maybe he should try to make his way back to camp. He could definitely use a cold shower, now.

No. Not a shower. He'd already proven to himself that he couldn't be trusted anywhere near Rey and a bathroom.

In a moment of inspiration, he thought about the lake. It was cool during the day, so it would probably be cold now. That would be perfect. And nowhere near any of his family. Even more perfect.

He made his way toward the lake, pulling his teeshirt from his shoulders as he went. He didn't feel like going back to the camp for his shorts, so he'd just have to take a dip in his briefs.

He shucked his shoes and tossed his clothing over a nearby branch and waded out into the lake. He gasped when he felt the cold water, but pushed himself to keep going. He'd get used to it soon enough. And it would help cool his improper ardor, which was more important, anyway.

Once he got out deep enough, he dunked under the water. He stood up once again, gasping at the cold, and reached up to push his hair out of his face. He blew water from his face, shaking his head a bit. It was fucking _cold_. It was doing an awfully good job of shrinking things back down to a reasonable size. And, hopefully, he'd grow accustomed to the cold soon.

He waded out a bit further until the water came up to his ribs. Swimming alone at night wasn't a lot of fun. It was kind of boring, actually. Not that he came out here to have _fun_ , anyway. But still. His entire day had been boring. And this was just the boring cherry on top of the equally boring cake. He sighed to himself, sinking under once more for lack of anything else to do.

He spluttered back up again, shivering a bit in the cold. He shook his hair out before pushing it back once more. Maybe that was enough. Maybe he'd cooled himself enough to get out and get dry and warm and find somewhere to get some sleep.

That was when he heard it. Someone from the shore.

“Ben? Is that you?”

_Fuck_.

He ducked down in the water and turned toward the beach. There was a tall, lithe form on the shore of the lake, divested of most of its clothing.

_Fuck!_

A pair of pants were tossed to the side and the lithe figure started toward the water.

“I can see you there, Ben!” She laughed. He was so fucked.

He groaned and stood back up again, thankful for the water that obscured most of him.

“Don't come in, Rey! It's cold! I was just getting out.”

She laughed, completely ignoring him. “Just cause you're a chickenshit doesn't mean I have to be one, too!” And then she was splashing through the shallows toward him.

“Rey, seriously. I don't think it's a good idea..”

She giggled once more. “Yeah, probably not.” But she kept coming toward him.

He was caught. Like a fish on a hook. There was no getting out of this. He could run from her again, he supposed. But did he really want to spend his life running away from Rey?

Maybe he could just act like it never happened. Maybe she would pretend too, and they could go back to being a normal family again. Well, as normal as this family could be.

She decided to just leap the rest of the way over to him, throwing herself headfirst into the water. She came up gasping and laughing.

“Oh, _fuck_ , that's cold!”

Ben chuckled. “Well, I did warn you.”

“What are you even doing out here?”

He couldn't very well tell her the real reason. So he just shrugged. “It's pretty out here.” It sounded lame, even to him. But he couldn't tell his pretty little cousin that he had to douse himself in cold lake water to stop the raging erection thinking about her sucking his dick gave him. Not exactly family-friendly conversation, there.

“It is,” she murmured wistfully, turning to stare up at the moon and stars. “You usually can't see this much of the universe in the city.”

He nodded, turning to look up as well. It _was_ beautiful, so at least he hadn't lied.

He stared up at the sky for a long moment, anything to not look down at her wet, tan skin on display. But he was pulled from his thoughts by a cold, wet splash. He gasped, stumbling back a bit, and the little minx _laughed_ , splashing him again.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Rey!”

She giggled, skipping out of his reach and splashing him again. He chased after her, reaching forward to grab at her even as she twisted her slick body out of his grasp. They both laughed, and he splashed her for good measure. She squealed and wiped her face, giving him a good opportunity to scoop her up and toss her into the water behind his shoulder. She shrieked and laughed on the way down. When she surfaced, she jumped on his back, wrapping her wet, warm limbs around him and trying to drag him back under with her. He reached his long arms back and contorted himself to flip her over his shoulder to the front this time. She giggled again as she bobbed back up and made to grab him to pull him down. He grinned at her wolfishly, planting his hands on her waist and not budging an inch.

“Got you now, squirt.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, no! So scared!” she sassed.

“You should be,” he mockingly growled. “I'm bigger, I can toss you a lot farther than you can toss me.”

She grinned up at him, and somehow her hands were on his shoulders. And she was a little closer. Like she was standing on her toes. “I trust you, Ben.”

He gulped, looking down at her. Her chest was fully out of the water now. And she wasn't wearing a bikini like he'd first assumed. At least, he didn't think so. He'd never seen a bikini top made out of sheer pink lace before. His eyes flashed back to hers and she gave him a conspiratorial smile.

“I forgot my bathing suit.”

She bit her lip and he could see a blush paint her freckled cheeks in the soft moonlight.

“You shouldn't,” he murmured, leaning in closer than he ought to, his eyes drawn to her lips.

“Shouldn't what?” she asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“Trust me.” His thumbs started stroking along her ribs of their own volition.

Her hands seemed to creep up, sliding from his shoulders up to his neck. “Why shouldn't I trust you, Ben?”

He leaned in closer, his eyes flicking between her lips and eyes. “Because. I'm a very bad man who thinks very bad thoughts.”

He hadn't realized how close she had gotten. How tightly she had pressed herself against him. Or maybe he had pulled her body into his. He wasn't sure. He didn't notice, until suddenly they were kissing, his hands snaking around her waist to hold her even tighter.

Her arms were tight around his neck and she moaned in his mouth as he kissed her deeply. He took no time at all pressing his tongue into her, luxuriating in finally being able to taste her. He'd been dreaming about this for months, envisioning just what it would be like to hold her in his arms, her breasts pressed into him, her perky little ass clutched tightly in one palm. He dreamed about swallowing her moans and feeling her breathless just for him.

The temperature of the water be damned, he was getting fucking hard again.

When he felt her hitch one leg up on his hip and fucking _grind_ against him, he finally found it in himself to pull away. He gasped for breath, looking down at her flushed face. Her kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes were so wide he almost couldn't see their beautiful hazel color. She whined and leaned up to try to kiss him again, but he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her clinging, wet body away from his.

She gave him a confused look and he shook his head. “Rey.. We shouldn't.. We _can't_..”

She shook her head. “Ben..”

But he cut her off. He cleared his throat and stepped farther away from her. “Go.”

“What?”

“Go. Go back to the cabin. Before we do something we'll both regret.”

She shook her head.

“I'm serious, Rey. We'll.. We'll just forget this happened. Go back to the cabin.”

She frowned at him, a look of confusion and hurt marring her features. Then she sniffed and turned around. She stalked back to the shore without looking back. He waited in the water, watching her go. Watching his own heart walk away from him.

It was for the best.

When she had walked too far for him to see, he threw himself into the water again. Hoping against hope it would make his dick forget about the way her hips felt rocking against his.

 


	5. A Wild Dildo Appears!

Rey stayed awake for a long time that night. She wasn't sure if she was excited or dreading the idea of Ben coming back to sleep in the cabin.

It was probably a mixture of the two feelings.

She'd wanted Ben for longer than she wanted to admit. They hadn't gotten to know each other very well when they were younger. Which was probably for the best. She was so unsure of her place in the family when she first came home with Luke and Mara. And Ben had been so angry, almost volatile. She'd been glad he had run off to the military soon after she joined the family.

But he'd been so different since he'd come back. And not just his personality. Jesus, he was easily the most attractive man she'd ever met. No longer the goofy, gangly teen she vaguely remembered from family picnics. Just thinking about him mowing Aunt Leia's lawn in a low-slung pair of skinny jeans made her mouth water.

But he'd never seen her as anything other than his young cousin. She'd hoped that this trip might change his mind about her. She'd obviously hoped in vain.

So, she laid there, despondent. Rejected, _again_. When was she going to learn to stop putting herself out there? All she ever got was hurt.

* * *

She woke up the next day to no Ben. No surprise there.

She got ready for the day a little more sluggishly than normal. She knew better than to let Ben bring her mood down, but she couldn't really help it.

He made it clear he didn't want her. That he would regret it if they did anything. She needed to stop fooling herself.

She made her way to Aunt Leia's cabin and slumped into the kitchen. Leia was there and raised an eyebrow at her over her mug of tea.

“What's wrong, pumpkin?”

Rey just shrugged, plunking down cross-legged in a chair to eat her cereal.

“No, no. None of that now,” Leia admonished, setting her mug down on the table. “I've got all I can handle with one grumpy kid on this trip.”

Rey just sighed again, playing with her cereal, her chin propped in one hand.

“Is this about some boy?”

Rey had been taking a big drink out of her orange juice and almost choked on it. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was talk to Leia about her infatuation with the woman's son. Her cousin, technically.

She swallowed and coughed. Leia arched a brow then rolled her eyes.

“It is!”

Rey flushed. Her cereal was much more interesting at this point than their conversation.

“Finish your cereal. I'll be back. And then we're going to _talk_.”

Rey groaned as her Aunt left, letting her forehead thunk down on the table. She didn't want to _talk_ about it!

* * *

Rey had finished her cereal by the time her Aunt returned. She sat right where she was and waited like she was told. She wondered what Leia had needed to go and do.

The woman hurried back into the room carrying what looked like a giant bag of cheez balls. Rey gave her a confused look and Leia just laughed.

“C'mon, sit with me in the back.”

Then she headed out to a small patio area in the back of the cabin with a couple of chairs and a table. Leia sat down, putting the bag of processed awfulness on the table.

“Alright. So. What we're about to do? Never happened.”

Rey gave her Aunt an even more confused look, shaking her head. “Huh?”

Leia winked and then pulled a small bag out of her pocket. Rey's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the contents.

“What..”

Leia shushed her, pulling a joint out of the bag and putting it to her lips to light it.

“A girl needs to unwind every once in a while,” she muttered, blowing smoke.

“Where did you..”

Leia shook her head, passing the J over to Rey. “Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to.”

Rey chuckled and shook her head, taking the roll and looking down at it incredulously.

“Do you know how to smoke it?”

Rey grinned at her, taking her own toke. “Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to!” she giggled, passing it back to Leia.

They went back and forth like that for a while. Just enjoying the wilderness, the cool spring morning. The marijuana.

At some point, they opened the bag of cheez balls, though Rey wasn't sure who grabbed it first. They giggled, eating handfuls of the junk food.

“So,” Leia interrupted. “Tell me about this boy.”

Rey groaned, stuffing her face with cheez balls to avoid talking. Leia laughed and stole the bag from her.

Rey sighed, laying her head back on the chair. “He's great. And he doesn't want me.”

Leia scoffed. “Then he's an idiot.”

Rey just shook her head.

“Is it that Finn guy you hang around with?”

Rey shook her head, her eyes transfixed on the way the clouds were floating above them.

“He seems like a good guy. And he doesn't seem dumb enough to not realize how great you are.. But..” Leia frown, kind of waving her hand in the air, unsure of the word she was looking for.

Rey sighed and nodded. “Yeah.. He's too sweet.” Rey grabbed the bag of cheez balls back again. “Also, super into Poe's cock.”

That surprised Leia. She blinked then burst out laughing. “How did I not notice that?”

Rey giggled and shook her head. “I don't know! It's so obvious.”

Leia just laughed and shook her head.

Rey sighed. “How did you know Uncle Han was the one?”

Leia sighed at that too. “I didn't at first. I didn't even _like_ him. He was such a cocky asshole.” She sighed wistfully. “I liked someone else when I first met him. Someone much nicer.” She shook her head.

The story sounded so eerily like the one her father had told her. How strange that they both had unrequited love stories.

“So, I guess the moral of _that_ story is.. Don't fall for two guys. Two guys are way more complicated than one. Just fall for one guy.” She gave a goofy smile, remembering the past. “One who's big and strong and funny and sweet.” She sighed and ate cheez balls. “And just make sure he's not related to you.”

Rey blinked. “What?”

Leia looked up. “Hmm?”

“What was that last bit?”

“Oh. Um. A nice guy? Tall is good. Like.. Get a guy like Han, is what I'm trying to say. Han's a prick, but he's a great guy deep down. Get a guy like Han. Or. Ben, I guess, since he's closer to your own age.” She sighed, nibbling on a cheez ball. “He's a lot more like his father than he wants anyone to know.”

She blushed at that. A guy like Ben. That was _exactly_ what she wanted. Did Leia know? She shook her head. No way. She didn't even realize Poe and Finn were dating. She couldn't know that Rey wanted to just kiss Ben till they were both naked. She gulped a handful of cheez balls at that thought. She needed to stop thinking about Ben naked.

Leia sighed and nibbled cheese dust from her fingertips. She cleared her throat, looking over at Rey.

“Ummm. I'm gonna... go take a nap, I think..” The woman nodded quickly and stood, heading back into the cabin with a giggle. Rey smiled as she went past. _A nap_ , indeed.

Rey could use some _alone time_ herself, honestly. She'd forgotten how turned on weed made her feel. She made her way to her own cabin.

When she walked in, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or sad that it was still empty. On the one hand, she _really_ just needed to work through a little illicit lust for her favorite cousin. On the other, she sort of wished her favorite cousin was _here_ for her to take her lust out on.

She heaved a sigh and started to pull her sleep-wear off, tossing it to the other side of the bed where her bags were. She bent over and dug out the thick pink vibrator she'd brought with her. Never leave home without this badboy.

She turned it on and laid down on the bed with a sigh. She pressed the pulsing tip of the toy between her damp folds, sighing out a moan as she felt the vibrations. She closed her eyes and thought about the object of her obsession. Mr. Tall, Dark, And Untouchable.

She moaned, working the tip against her clit. Her toes slid along the sheets and she arched her back. She imagined him like he was at the lake the night before. Tall, wet, shining in the moonlight. She thought about the way his lips had felt against hers. About the way his tongue had lapped at the inside of her mouth. She moaned louder, getting wetter at the thought of him.

She thought about him not pulling away, about him pushing her bra up and away from her breasts. About him leaning down, trailing his lips from her throat down to her hard little nipples. She substituted her own hand on her left breast, pulling and pinching at the puckered flesh of her nipple. She gasped, squeezing the soft skin tightly in her hand, pretending it was a much larger, much rougher hand than her own.

She was getting too turned on, she wanted to savor this, revel in the memory of Ben's hands on her waist. She pulled the vibe from her sensitive button and plunged it inside. She gasped, hitching her hips higher off the bed.

She thought about Ben lifting her out of the water. Thought about him carrying her to the shore. Thought about him laying her down on a soft blanket. Pulling her wet undergarments from her body, Kissing her, one hand holding her hands above her head and the other with two fingers buried deep in her cunt. She moaned, thrusting the dildo faster.

“Just like that. Oh, _fuck_ ,” she moaned, writhing on the bed. She moaned desperately and reached down to rub at her clit while she fucked herself. While she imagined Ben fucking her. He'd be so big and thick, she just _knew_ it. Almost too much for her to take. But she'd give it the old college try. And it would fit in, with enough priming. Enough wetness. Maybe he'd make her nice and wet with his mouth before he took her.

His hips slapping against hers, roughly pounding her into the sand of the beach. She gasped at the thought.

The vision morphed and she was on her knees, him pounding into her from behind. Bent over her, his arms caging her in as she dug at the sand. She flipped over on the bed, trying to match her imagination as much as possible. She thought about him moaning and huffing in her ear as he took her. Primal in his need. Thought about him reaching under her to rub and knead her clit while he fucked her.

Oh, C _hrist_ , she was so close!

She moaned on the bed like a whore while she pretended. Pretended she could feel his heavy weight above her, pushing her down and forcing her to arch her back deeper. Push her face down into the blankets. Pull her hair. Wrap his large hand around her neck.

“Oh, _G_ _od_!”

She shuddered at the thought of him holding her down, of being powerless beneath him. She could feel herself tightening around the fake cock. Could feel the bubble of pleasure starting to grow in her belly.

“Fuck me, oh, _please_!”

She cried out his name – practically wailed it – as she came, her whole body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her. She gasped and flopped down on the bed, panting, moaning softly, the vibe still buried deep and whirring, sending shivery little aftershocks through her until she couldn't take it anymore, until she was too overstimulated.

She pulled the vibe free, blushing at the gush of fluids that came with it and the wet sound it made as her pussy refused to let it go gracefully.

She groaned, turning onto her side. She was sweaty and panting, but she was satisfied at least. She laid there for a little while, just enjoying the pleasure of the afterglow, before deciding it was best to get up and clean up.

She groaned as she sat up, her pussy giving a slight twinge. She padded to the bathroom, not bothering to throw on her shirt. She opened the door and tossed the dildo into the sink, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up so she could wash it and her hands. She gave it a good scrub down with soap and rinsed it, turning off the water and shaking the drops from her hands.

She sat on the toilet with a sigh. Zoned out for a moment, staring at the shower curtain.

Then her eyes narrowed and she frowned. There was a shoe poking out of the shower curtain. Why the fuck was there a shoe in the shower?

She stared at it for a long moment. Until it moved.

She gasped, standing up from the toilet and reaching out to grab one of the towels hanging on the rack next to her. She clutched it to her chest haphazardly.

“Ben Solo, you get out of that shower _right now_!”

 


	6. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blargh. I meant to have this finished in a week. I'm sorry it's taking me so long between chapters! Only one more left *wink*

He made sure Rey was in his parent's cabin before slipping into theirs clean up and grab a few things. He was going to have to face her sooner rather than later, he knew that. But he wasn't ready yet. He needed to plan out what he was going to say. How he was going to explain to her his feelings. Why it was a bad idea for them to have let things continue the night before.

Even if he was dying inside from just the memory of her skin against his. Her lips against his. Her wet little  _tongue_ in his mouth _._

He would apologize and see where things lead from there.

He gathered his clothing and headed into the shower. He kept it quick, not sure how long she was going to be gone.

He dressed and just stared at himself in the mirror for a full minute, clutching the sides of the sink tightly. He was a mess. He used to think he had learned some sense of self-control in the military.

Obviously, he'd been wrong.

He sighed, thinking about last night. Thinking about  _her_. Rey. How he longed to make her  _his_.

He shook his head. It was thoughts like that that were getting him in trouble. In the  _bathroom_ , no less.

He sat down on the toilet for a moment, running his hands through his hair. He needed to think about what he was going to say. What  _could_  he say?  _I'm sorry I ravished you in the lake, please suck my dick_? That was  _awful_. Even if it were true.

It had been wrong to make her leave, he understood that now. It had been harsher than he'd meant. But she deserved better than a hasty fuck in a cold lake. She deserved satin sheets and romantic lighting, rose petals and scented candles. He needed her to understand that she wasn't a fling, it wasn't a one-time thing. If he took her, it meant for life to him.

An apology wouldn't be enough. He'd need to beg her, get on his knees and plead with her to give him another chance.

And that's when he heard the cabin door open.

He hurried to the bathroom door, peeking out from behind the door and watching as Rey walked in. He held his breath, standing still and hoping she didn't come in to use the bathroom. He needed to talk to her, but he wasn't  _ready_.

She started to strip and he started to sweat. A mixture of arousal and fear rushing through him. Was she going to take a shower?  _Shit_. He was going to be found! Maybe he could play it off with a laugh and run out before she could confront him.

He stepped back from the door and chewed on his thumbnail, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. He stood by the sink for almost a full minute. She didn't walk in. He frowned, confused. Then he heard her moan.

His whole body turned red.

No way. There was  _no way_  she was doing what he thought she was doing. He stepped forward as quietly as he could and peeked through the crack between the door and the frame. He was only checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. Because she couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing.

That's what he told himself anyway.

His eyes roved the sliver of the room he could see before they fell on her on the bed, her hands between her trim thighs, arching and moaning on the bed.

_Fuck_.

He clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He tried to force himself to breathe normally. To not make a sound. He swallowed thickly, unable to tear himself away from the door.

Dear God, he  _shouldn't_  be watching this. He'd been so ashamed when Rey had walked in on  _him_. And that was an  _accident_. Him continuing to stand here, in absolute awe and arousal of her beautiful body, that was  _wrong_.

But he was so  _weak_. He fell into the temptation easily. His eyes zeroed in on the toy she was using on herself. He watched avidly as she pulled it from its position to thrust it fully into her pussy.

_Fuck_.

She took it so well. Her gasps and mewls were fucking addictive. The only thing he could think was that he was bigger than the toy and might have to work his way in the first time.

He blinked and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the vision of slowly fucking his cock into her, barely able to inch himself into her tight little body.

He breathed deeply, trying to slow his racing heart. But he didn't stop watching her. He knew better than to watch her, but he couldn't stop himself. His heart raced with every moan, every whimper she made.

When she flipped onto her knees, he barely bit back a groan. He had only every imagined what her sweet little ass would look like in the air like that. Her back arched deeply. Just for him. He would wrap his big hands around her waist and lose himself inside of her. Pull her body up so that her back was pressed against his chest, his hips working mercilessly against her own. She reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to ground herself while they fucked each other into oblivion.

She came not too long after that. With his name on her lips. He stumbled back several steps from the door. This.. this couldn't be happening. He must be hallucinating this. It was everything he'd ever wanted, and the universe never saw fit to give him what he wanted before. He shook his head, his breath ragged, his pulse erratic, his cock harder than he'd ever remembered it being before in his life.

He ran his hands through his hair again, trying to understand what was happening. And then he heard the bed creaking.

_Shit_. He turned quickly in the bathroom, looking for some kind of escape route. He gasped, trying to be silent. There was no window. No way out except the door. He heard her walking toward the bathroom and threw himself into the shower, barely stumbling behind the curtain before she waltzed in. He held both hands over his mouth, trying not to move. Not to make a sound. Not to fucking  _breathe_.

She turned on the sink. His eyes desperately watched her silhouette through the curtain. He prayed to anyone that would listen that she left and didn't take a shower. That he could get out of this scot-free.

His luck, as usual, didn't hold out.

Several long moments passed and she hadn't left yet. And then, the words he dreaded most came from her lips.

“Ben Solo, you get out of that shower  _right now_!”

_FUCK_.

Maybe if he didn't move she'd think she was mistaken and leave. God, he hoped that happened. He held his breath, not moving.

“I know you're in there!”

He closed his eyes. Praying that she would just go away.

And then the curtain was yanked open loudly. He gasped, opening his eyes and taking her in, in all her furious, mostly nude glory. All he could think in that moment was that she was gorgeous, flushed with anger and post-orgasmic.

“What the  _fuck_  are you doing, Ben?”

He shook his head, not taking his hands from his mouth.

“It's not what you think!”

“You weren't hiding in the bathroom spying on me? You didn't want to touch me last night, like I was fucking poisonous or something, but you're more than happy watching me when I don't know??”

He shook his head desperately. “I swear to God, Rey. It's not like that.”

“What's it like, then, Ben? Because that's what it  _feels_  like! You've been avoiding me for  _days_! And now I find you in here fucking  _watching_  me?”

She was almost in tears with the level of rage rolling through her system. He dropped his hands from his face and stepped out of the shower. He reached out for her, grasping her bare shoulders in his big hands. She tried to shrug him off angrily, but he stepped closer, forcing her to look up at him.

“I have been avoiding you. And I'm sorry. I.. don't have a good excuse. And it wasn't fair. I'm so sorry,” he murmured, rubbing circles into her collarbones with his thumbs. “I shouldn't have run you off last night. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean.”

She bit her lip, looking up at him skeptically. She huffed a sigh. “Sorry doesn't really make me feel better. Why have you been acting this way?”

He ran his hands up and down her biceps, looking to the floor. “I... don't really know how to come to grips with the feelings that I have for you,” is what he finally came up with. He couldn't look her in the eye.

“I don't understand what that's supposed to mean.”

He looked back at her then, his eyes dark and intense, full of all of the emotions he'd been trying to contain.

“I think you do, Rey,” he murmured, letting his hands fall from her arms to rest on her bare hips. He stepped closer to her, crowding into her personal space. Just a few more inches and they would be touching  _everywhere_. “I think you know  _exactly_  how I feel about you. Because I think you feel it, too.”

He leaned toward her, his nose bumping into her ear. “Did you touch yourself while you thought about me?” he murmured, letting one hand sink down to grasp her bottom. “Did you call my name when you came?”

She gasped, her small hands reaching up to hold onto his arms. He reached out to flick her earlobe with his tongue and she moaned. “Because I do. I think about you  _every time_. I've been trying not to give into it. But I can't hold it back anymore.”

He pulled back to look her in the eyes once more, but she surged up onto her toes and crushed her lips against his with a moan. He groaned, finally pulling her into his chest and attacking her mouth with his. The way he'd been dreaming about for months. She threaded her arms around his neck, tilting her head to kiss him deeper. The towel dropped to the floor between them, completely forgotten, and he groaned again to feel her naked curves against him.

He lifted her in his arms and she gave a little hop, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her out of that damned bathroom and back into the main cabin. He climbed onto the bed with her, laying her down gently, and kissed his way down her neck and shoulder to her beautiful breasts. He'd been dying to get his hands – his lips – on these beautiful little bouncies. He leaned up to look down at them, to watch as he palmed and kneaded her soft flesh. She gasped, her nipples reacting to his plucking fingers.

He captured her lips once more, pressing his hips into hers so she could feel just how much he adored her body. She moaned, arching into him. She ran a hand through his hair, clutching him desperately as she whimpered and writhed under him. He pulled back from her lips, leaving her gasping as he kissed his way back down to her breasts once more. He squeezed one perfect tit with his hand while he kissed around the other, making sure to lave every inch of her breast with attention before finally wrapping his lips and tongue around her pert nipple.

She moaned and arched again, her fingers tugging on his hair. Her skin, her breast, her  _nipple_ , was absolutely the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. He gave her a hard suck, flicking his tongue against the hard nub and she squealed, rocking her body against him. She tugged on his hair harder and he smiled up at her smugly. He unlatched and gave her a firm lick. He looked up at her, catching her eyes just as he opened his mouth to take her flesh in once more. This time, though, he didn't just suck her nipple. He did his damnedest to suck her entire tit into his mouth. She was small enough, and his mouth was big enough, he was sure he could fit it all in.

She keened and tried to pull him away. He was having none of that. He reached up and took both of her hands in one of his, pressing them down to the bed above her head firmly. She wriggled under him, panting and moaning. He rocked his hips against hers rhythmically and she moaned deep in her throat.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Ben. Yes!”

Could he make her cum like this? Without touching her sweet little pussy? He was going to fucking  _try_. He doubled down on her breast, increasing the suction of his mouth and swiping his tongue erratically around her nipple. He rocked into her harder and her thighs clenched around him. He pulled and twisted at her free nipple, not letting her have a second of peace until he got exactly what he wanted from her body.

She began to beg him, babbling curses and his name and pleas as her hips spasmed up against his. Her whole body felt like a spring, spinning tighter and tighter with every pluck of his fingers, every flick of his tongue. Her thighs shivered against his waist. She threw her head back with a gasp and her body tried to curl in on itself. She pressed her hips desperately against.

“ _Ben_!!”

She stilled in his arms, gasping for breath. He became aware of an uncomfortably large wet patch on the fly of his jeans. He groaned at the thought of her cumming for him –  _squirting_  for him – without him laying a finger below her waist. He let go of her tit with a wet  _pop_ , pulling the nipple taut before letting it go. Her breast was wet from his spit and angry red, the nipple distended and engorged beyond belief. He gave it one last lick before smiling up at her smugly.

He kissed into her jaw and chuckled. “You're so sensitive, sweetheart.”

She gasped for breath beneath him, almost putting at his nuzzles. “Oh, my God, Ben,” she sighed.

He nipped her ear and she moaned softly. “We're not done yet.”

He let go of her hands and she stayed still, like a good girl. He sat up, tossing his shirt over the bed and opening up the fly of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

He bent down to her and kissed his way down her torso. He needed to taste her, needed to hear her scream his name again. He kissed down to her navel and she started to squirm and sigh. He took hold of her hips, stilling her, as he traveled his lips down her hips to the soft patch of hair he'd been dreaming about. He used his thumbs to pull her wet folds apart and just stared at her for a moment, completely mesmerized. She was so fucking beautiful.

She moaned impatiently and he grinned. He looked up at her as he slowly drug his tongue from her dripping entrance to the top of her cunt. She jumped and twitched. He took great satisfaction in every sound that fell from her lips as he worked his tongue around her. He reveled in the sharp taste of her pleasure, swallowing down every drop of her flavor. She writhed under him and he finally brought his gaze back down to pay attention to his work.

He flicked his tongue against her swollen clit and she jumped and moaned. He circled around the little button before sealing his lips around it and adding a good bit of suction. She squealed and curled up around him, wrapping her hands in his hair once more.

He tossed her legs over his shoulders and pulled her hips closer to his face, burying himself in her little snatch. He could die right here, surrounded by the smell – the taste – of her. But she was impatient, pulling at his hair, and he could do nothing but give in to his little vixen. He threw all of his attention back to sucking and licking her sweet pussy. She thrashed, rocking her hips against his face. He pulled her closer, pushing her legs wide, opening her up for his greedy mouth.

He shifted, bringing a hand to her to slip into her grasping tightness. She cried out, her hips slamming up to meet him. She was starting to shake again, and he could feel her starting to pulse around his fingers, could feel her g-spot swell and throb. He pumped his fingers faster, curling them to hit that spot with every thrust. She gasped, clawing at him, pulling him closer. She smashed his nose into her pubic bone and he couldn't breathe for a moment, but it didn't matter. Feeling her fall apart around his mouth and fingers was all he cared about.

And she did. She froze, her whole body going tight again, her cunt spasming around his fingers as she came. She gushed over him again, her pleasure seeping out of her in waves that covered his face and neck. She sobbed through it, his fingers pounding against her g-spot relentlessly until she pushed him away and curled up on her side. She laid on the bed, gasping, still clutching at his hair with one hand, twitching and shivering with the aftereffects of pleasure.

He crawled over her, kissing his way back up her side wetly. He pressed his face against the sheet to try and dry himself a bit before burying his lips in her throat. She moaned, arching against him. He nibbled her ear, pressing his hips against her backside.

“I'm going to fuck you, Rey. Is that okay, sweetheart?”

She hummed and nodded, reaching up to pull his lips over to hers. He quickly pushed his jeans and briefs down, freeing himself  _finally_. He kissed her hotly, letting her taste herself in his mouth, and pushed one of her thighs up to her chest to reveal her pretty pussy. It was wet and red and swollen, perfect, ready for his cock. He nuzzled the head of his dick against her for a moment, letting her wet lips coat him before pressing into her. She gasped, turning her shoulders to face him.

He was right, she was so fucking  _tight_. He had to work his way in gently, thrusting into her shallowly before she was wide enough to take him all in.

She clung to him with one arm, her eyes closed, panting desperately. “Ben. Oh,  _God_.” There was a gorgeous flush painted from her tits to her hairline. He'd done that to her, along with the huge hickey that now graced the entirety of her left breast.

He started to thrust into her slowly and she moaned, tilting her hips to take him deeper. He hissed, his hips slapping against the backs of her thighs as he finally hilted himself inside of her. He groaned, closing his eyes, straining, trying desperately not to just pound her into the bed. Not to hurt her. His girl deserved the best, and he was barely hanging on with just the first feel of her silken cunt.

“Ben!” she moaned, pulling his hair. He looked down at her, trying to breathe slower. “Ben, please.. Oh,  _fuck_  me! Please, I need it!”

He practically growled at that, his hips slamming into hers. She gasped and throbbed around his cock. “Yes! Like that.. Ben.. Oh, God.. Don't stop!”

He couldn't hold back after that. Couldn't even try. And, apparently, she didn't  _want_  him to. He slapped his hips against her ass over and over as he took her. She wailed and tightened around him. He couldn't stop now. God, she felt so perfect.

He slapped her right hip, rougher than he meant to, and a large red hand print bloomed to life on her skin. She squealed, and he pushed her thigh higher, giving himself more room to plunge into her, to watch himself as he stretched out her cunt. He rocked her back against him with every forward thrust, and the bed shook and slammed against the wall. They made an ungodly racket, her sobbing and moaning, him growling, the bed creaking and pounding the wall.

She buried her hand between her thighs and he could feel her fingertips quickly circling around her clit, nudging against his dick with every pass.

“Fuck me, Ben! Yes! Oh, fuck, it's so  _good_!”

He slapped her ass again and she wailed, throwing her head back against the pillows. She pressed her thighs together once more, making the seal around his cock even tighter. He gasped, pounding into her, losing all sense of rhythm. He pulled her hips higher and she squealed as he hit something sensitive inside. He pounded against that point.

“That's it! Oh, there!  _There_! Fuck me, Ben!  _Fuck me_! I'm cumming!”

He lost it just as he felt her starting to convulse against his dick. He moaned desperately, pulling out at the exact last second. Barely having the presence of mind to cum on her rather than in her. He stroked himself over her ass, splattering her with thick, white ropes and globs. He painted her from her hip, down her ass, over her thighs, all over her twitching cunt, and on her fingers still slowly circling her clit.

He gasped and panted, sitting back on his haunches. Looking down at the mess he'd made of his gorgeous cousin. She was the most beautiful creature on earth. Especially covered in his cum.


	7. Moar Fuck

She was kneeling on the bed, bent over, one hand tugging at her bouncing breast, the other buried between her thighs as Ben pounded into her from behind. He had his hands wrapped tight around her hips, pulling her back against him as he pushed forward.

“That's it! Fuck. Right there. Oh, _shit_ ,” she moaned, looking back over her shoulder at him. “Fuck me, Ben. Bury that big, fat cock in me!” She groaned deep, her whole body bouncing with the power of his thrusts. She'd never been so loud, so _talkative_ , during sex before. But there was just _something_ about Ben that made her want to wail for him. “Oh, fuck me! Fuck me deep in that tight little pussy!”

She felt so embarrassed, screaming for his dick. But she couldn't _help_ it.

“Harder! Oh, Ben! Oh, _God_! Fuck that pussy, Ben! Fuck it harder!”

He shifted behind her, one hand leaving her hip to push her shoulders down to the bed. She bent over willingly, pressing her face against the sheets. She gasped as he hit just the right spot.

“Fuck my little pussy! Ben! Oh, _fuck_ , make me cum all over that cock!”

He bent over her, his hips slamming against hers so fast all she could do was sob. She clawed at the blankets, trying to stay in one place as his dick drilled her up the bed. The whole bed started to shake, one corner thumping loudly against the wall of the cabin.

She squealed as he pummeled her mercilessly. Her fingers circled desperately around her clit, trying to keep up with him. She tightened around him and he growled in her ear. She gasped, clenching him even tighter.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Ben! I'm gonna cum!”

She wailed through her orgasm and he lost all semblance of control, his hips slapping hers without any sense of rhythm as he chased his own pleasure.

He gasped her name in her neck before sitting up, spreading her bottom with his hands so we could watch himself as he tore her apart. Just as she felt him start to paint her insides white, there was a loud creak from the corner of the bed frame. He pounded into her over and over again, spilling himself deep in her, pushing the bed across the floor, screeching across the wall. The bed gave up the ghost, the far corner first bending and then snapping, sending the mattress to the floor.

She squealed and he barely caught her before she could spill onto the floor as well. He held her to his chest while he panted, still half-hard and buried in her. She gave a gasped laugh, her body tensing around him. He groaned, his hips spasming against hers once more, his cock giving one last half-hearted spurt of cum with a throb she could feel.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling out and back from her a bit but still keeping his hands on her to make sure she didn't fall. “ _Fuck_!”

She giggled, looking back at him. “Oh, my _God_ , Ben!” She bit her lip. “You fucking _broke_ the bed!”

He groaned and wiped a hand down his sweaty, panting face. “Fuck me..” he murmured with a sigh.

She laughed at that. “I don't think that's going to help.”

He chuckled and shook his head before attacking her neck with his lips. “Saucy minx.”

She giggled and tried to squirm away, but almost lost her balance and squealed again. He laughed and pulled her back to his chest. “I got you, sweetheart.”

She smiled, reaching back to run her fingers through his damp hair. “Mmmm, you do.” She smiled and leaned back to seal her lips around his, kissing him thoroughly.

“Now. What are we going to do about the bed?”

He groaned, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

* * *

 

Leia was smoking on the back porch of the cabin, giggling and watching stupid Youtube videos when she heard a loud crash. Followed immediately by “ _Fuck_ , Ben! Seriously?”

She was just in the right frame of mind to jump up with the sudden urge to save her baby. She hurried into the house and went flying toward the front door when Han stopped her, taking her wrist and pulling her away from the entryway.

“Sweetheart? What's wrong?”

She looked frantically at the front door. “Something happened! I heard a loud sound! Do you think Ben could be hurt?”

He sighed, stroking his hand over her hair. “Honey, I'm sure everything is fine.”

She shook her head, trying to make for the front again. “No! He needs me!”

Han chuckled and tugged her back to him, wrapping her in a nice, warm, distracting hug. She sighed, sinking into his arms and chest.

“Ben doesn't need his mommy coming to save him every time he stubs a toe, Princess.”

She pouted, snuggling into her husband. “Do you remember when he was a little thing? He was so small. I was sure he was never going to get big!”

He nodded, rubbing her back. She almost purred. “Yes, sweetheart. I remember.”

“Then he got too big!”

He chuckled, swaying with her. “He's very big now.”

“He's too big for me to hold.”

“I don't really think a thirty-year-old man really _wants_ to be held by his mother, Sweetheart.”

She sighed and nodded. “You're probably right.”

Han led her back to the kitchen and she was quickly pacified by angel food cake. __

* * *

 

Luke sighed happily as he sat at the desk in his cabin. He was finally _alone_. He hadn't had much time on this trip to work on his book, even though he'd _specifically_ told Han he couldn't come if he couldn't get any work done.

But family always seemed to get in the way.

Han, begging him to go fishing with him out on the lake. When all he really wanted to do was drink beer and laugh about the 'good ole days' in the seventies. If Luke had to hear one more wistful story about the old hunk-of-junk hot rod Han named after some silly bird, he was going to tear his hair out and go mad!

Leia wasn't much better. She had a stressful job, a stressful life. Luke understood that. But, it was a life she had chosen. She _wanted_ to be a politician. She'd felt a calling and made it her mission to be the best Senator her state could ever wish for. But, sometimes, working hard meant playing hard. And Luke wasn't sure he had it in him to get high all the time anymore. He wasn't a young man. And he had a daughter to think about. He sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want to reminisce about the crazy days of their youth, the bad decisions they had made, the irresponsible adventures they found themselves embroiled in.

The kids meant well, but Rey was far too easily excitable about the outdoors. And Ben's consistently pissy attitude made it hard to want to spend any time around him. He'd been so much better when he'd first gotten back from the military but had quickly devolved back into the bitter, easily-angry boy Luke had known before.

But now. Now, it was blissfully quiet. Luke smiled and opened his laptop, booting up and getting ready for the words to flow.

He paused after several minutes of intense writing, cocking his head to the side.

He heard _moaning_.

He sighed. No _wonder_ Han and Leia were leaving him alone. He shook his head. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it a million times when they were younger. Wasn't like he wasn't consistently the third wheel. He'd just need to dig out some headphones. He was sure he packed a pair, just in case.

He made his way to the bag on his dresser, shifting through it when he heard something that made him go deadly still.

“ _Fuck me, Ben! That's it! Oh, God, your cock feels so **good**_!”

His mind fell out of gear for one glorious moment, unsure what he was hearing. Until it restarted with recognition.

That was his precious _baby girl_. Screaming his fucking _nephew's_ name.

What the _fuck_ was that boy doing to his daughter??

He clenched his hands, gritting his teeth. He felt his blood heat up.

He was going to _kill_ that boy. Strangle him with his bare hands. How _dare_ he corrupt his young daughter, innocent daughter??

He stormed out of the cabin, letting the door slam behind him. He stalked across the clearing by the firepit, ready to lay down unholy wrath against the younger Solo.

Just then, the older Solo came into his line of sight. He practically ran in front of Luke, stopping his forward momentum.

“Whoa, hey. What's going on?”

“Your _son_ is going to die!”

Han laughed. “I'm sure whatever he's done can't be _that_ bad!”

Luke was cut off by a wanton moan that anyone within twenty miles could have heard.

“ _Yes! Yes!! Fuck my tight little cunt! Feels so good, Ben_!”

Han had the decency to blush at that.

Luke glowered at the man. “Your son. Is _fucking_. My daughter.”

Han tried to give him the Solo charm, but Luke was having none of it.

“I'm sure everything's fine. It's fine. We're all fine here. How.. How are you?”

“Nothing's _fine_ , Han!”

Han tried to steer Luke back toward his cabin. “How's that book coming along? Getting much done?”

“ _Han_!”

Han sighed and shook his head. “Luke. Let it be.”

“ _Let it be_??”

Han nodded. “Let them be.”

Luke just shook his head. “How can you.. What..” He was completely flabbergasted. “How are you _okay_ with this?”

Han shrugged. “He loves her.”

Like that was enough. Like that was an explanation. Like that was some kind of excuse for the way he was _debauching_ his sweet little girl.

And that was the perfect time for Rey's sweet, clear voice to ring out in the clearing once more. Spouting those _filthy_ words.

“ _I want you to cum all over me, Ben! Cum all over my face. Cover me with it_!”

Luke made to storm across the yard again, and Han grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him back to his own cabin. “C'mon, kid. Let's see if we can't find you a nice, big pair of headphones.”

Luke did not _want_ headphones. He wanted righteous retribution! But Han was bigger and surprisingly more determined. He herded Luke back to his own cabin and made him sit down at his desk while Han sat on the edge of the bed near the doorway. Luke glowered, crossing his arms over his chest. At least in here, the sounds were less pronounced.

“How are you _okay_ with this,” Luke repeated angrily.

Han shrugged. “Because it's none of our business who our kids decide to love, Luke.”

Luke shook his head. “Not like this. They can't be together like this.”

“Why not?”

“He's her _cousin_ , Han!”

Han just shrugged. “Why does that matter? You were in love with---”

Luke was quick to cut him off, flushing at the mere idea. “Yeah, yeah. I remember. But this isn't the same thing. I didn't know who she was!”

“You're right. It's not the same thing. Ben and Rey aren't _actually_ related. They didn't grow up together. They weren't ever close like that.”

“Still. She's my _daughter_.”

Han nodded. “I get it. I do. But she's not a little girl anymore. And you have to let them make their own decisions.” Han gave him the sappiest smile Luke had ever seen on him. “He makes her happy. How can I say no to that? Ben _deserves_ to be happy, after everything the poor kid has been through. I just want to see my boy  _happy_ for once."

Luke groaned and looked away, not wanting to admit the truth in what his brother-in-law was saying.

“Just.. give them some time. I'm sure, eventually, it'll start to slow down. Won't be quite so...” Han waved his hand, lost for the word.

“Pornographic?” Luke supplied, eyebrow arched.

“Whatever. I'll talk to Ben about keeping it down. Will that help?”

Luke sighed and nodded.

* * *

 

The family camping trip had been a rounding success, as far as Han was concerned.

He got to get some fishing done with Luke. Leia got to unwind away from the masses, and Ben and Rey were finally getting along.

He smiled to himself as he started to pack his and Leia's things. It was too bad they had to go back to civilization again.

“Han? Have you seen my sewing kit?” he heard from the bedroom. “I know I packed that thing..”

Han hummed noncommittally. She wandered into the room just as he was zipping up a duffel bag with a conspicuously out-of-place, flowery box on top.

“What were you looking for?”

Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. “My sewing box. I don't want to leave it here.”

Han shrugged, keeping an eye on the duffel. “I'm sure it's around. Why do you even need a sewing box in the woods, anyway?” he deflected, stepping in front of the duffel.

“You never know what you need to mend on the fly.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and hustled her out of the main room. “I'm sure we'll find it. Did you get your snacks all packed? Don't want to forget anything.”

He glanced behind him, hoping she hadn't noticed the box. The one with a nice, sharp darning needle. Perfect for making holes in rubber air mattresses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is it, guys. I finally finished a story. I don't even know what to say or think. I've been so bad about finishing things in the past. It took me a hell of a lot longer to get it all out there, which I am sorry for. But, gosh. The outpouring of love and support for this spiteful little fic has just been outrageous. Thank you all for reading, for taking your time and giving it to me to share this raunchy little family romp. Thank you for trusting me with a delicate topic, I can only hope I didn't steamroller over too many people's feelings with this one. Thank you for liking, for kudos and comments. Thank you for everything!


End file.
